With the widespread use of liquid crystal display devices, such as in high-end portable electronic devices, mobile phones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the demand for greater quality and reduced weight of LCDs is ever present.
As shown in FIG. 8, a typical LCD device 10 includes a liquid crystal display panel 11 and a backlight module 12. The liquid crystal display panel 11 includes a first polarizer 111, a first substrate 112, a liquid crystal layer 113, a second substrate 114, and a second polarizer 115. The backlight module 12 includes a reflection sheet 122, a light guide plate 121, a diffusion sheet 124, and a prism sheet 125, in that sequence from bottom to top. A light source 123 is disposed adjacent to a side surface of the light guide plate 121. Light beams emitted by the light source 123 enter the light guide plate 121, and nearly all of the light beams pass through the diffusion sheet 124 and the prism sheet 125 to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel 11.
However, the inclusion of the prism sheet 125 in the above-mentioned conventional LCD device 10 greatly adds to the cost and weight of the LCD.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display device that overcomes the above-described deficiencies.